1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communicator, and more particularly, it relates to an improvement in a mobile communicator having a built-in antenna.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 shows a portable telephone 71 which is an example of a conventional mobile communicator. An omnidirectional whip antenna 70 is mounted to project from an upper portion of the portable telephone 71, for transmitting electric waves.
FIG. 2 shows another exemplary conventional portable telephone 81 which is known in the art. An omnidirectional whip antenna 80 is mounted on an upper portion of this portable telephone 81, while a plate-type inverted-F antenna 82 is mounted in the interior of the portable telephone 81. The whip antenna 80 is adapted to transmit electric waves while the inverted-F antenna 82 is adapted to receive electric waves, so that a diversity unit is formed by the whip antenna 80 and the inverted-F antenna 82.
In relation to the aforementioned conventional mobile communicators, however, it has recently been pointed out that the electric waves transmitted by the omnidirectional whip antennas 70 and 80 are also radiated toward a portion of the human head, which is believed by some to exert an undersirable influence on the human body.